


Minter Is Coming (Hard)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Candy as Sex toys, Ficmas 2018, Gags, I don't think this is safe?, M/M, Please don't do this?, So much peppermint, Top!Michael, bottom!Dean, candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Dean have some holiday themed fun





	Minter Is Coming (Hard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> THIS FIC IS FOR MY BELOVED WIFE @spnyoucantkeepmedown!!!! <3 
> 
> IT'S FICMAS!!! MERRY FICMAS!!!

Michael gave an appraising look over his boyfriend, a devilish gleam in his eye as he looked him over. Dean was naked, arms willingly laid above his head. A traditional candy cane was clenched between his teeth. His legs were spread, knees bent and feet flat on the bed. A red pillow lifted Dean’s hips to give Michael much better access to the fluttering hole that Michael had so lovingly prepared with peppermint lube. 

“I’m not going to be able to smell peppermint without getting hard,” he mused as he looked Dean over. 

Dean gave him a look with glazed over green eyes that quite plainly read  _ YOU’RE not going to be able to smell peppermint without getting hard?! _

“Cheeky,” Michael hummed, “Even when you can’t speak. This is why you’re on the naughty list.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and rested his head back, hole clenching around nothing. 

“Try not to eat the candy cane,” Michael hummed teasingly as he brandished the thick peppermint stick that was going to be Dean’s dildo tonight. 

Dean’s cock leaked as the younger man whimpered, and Michael scooped up the dollop of precum with the peppermint stick. He licked it off and moaned as Dean’s salty release, combined with the coolness of the peppermint, exploded on his tongue. 

“Are you ready, Dean?” Michael murmured, giving the stick a firm suck. 

Dean whined and nodded, rocking his hips from side to side. 

“Alright,” Michael soothed, smiling at his lover’s eagerness. “Deep breath for me now.” 

As Dean slowly exhaled, Michael gently eased the end of the stick into him. 

Dean gasped. Michael watched as Dean’s toes curled and his hole greedily sucked in the candy. 

Oh, this was interesting. Slowly, he began thrusting it in and out of Dean, content to be listening to the whimpers and almost muted cries of his lover while he was fucked with the candy cane, increasing speed gradually. 

The candy became sticky in his hand and Michael watched, mesmerized, as the red dye from the stripes on the candy began coloring the lube and Dean’s asshole, turning it into a pretty red color. 

“I hope you’re going to cum soon,” Michael purred. “Are you, Dean? Are you going to cum for me, untouched? With nothing but candy in your greedy hole?” 

Dean mewled and bucked his hips violently, nodding his head rapidly. 

“Then cum for me, my love,” Michael murmured sweetly. “Cum.”

Dean came beautifully, back arching as his cock painted his chest and stomach with his release. His hole clenched down on the peppermint stick in his ass, and Michael could hear the  _ cronch _ of Dean’s teeth breaking the candy cane in his mouth. 

“Beautiful, absolutely beautiful,” Michael breathed. He slowly withdrew the peppermint stick and tossed it in the trash before leaning over Dean, smiling as he saw Dean sucking lazily on the candy cane with a dopey smile. 

“Want to suck on the candy cane while I carry you to the bath?” Michael hummed. 

Dean nodded and smiled. “That felt awesome, Mi,” he mumbled. 

“Good,” Michael said, standing up. He scooped Dean up in his arms, much to the younger man’s delight, and carried him to where he had drawn a bath shortly after he opened Dean, knowing it wouldn’t take Dean long. The water had been scalding and now, it was hot, but manageable. Michael selected a gingerbread scented bathbomb and plopped it into the tub before covering Dean’s face in kisses and stealing a lick from the candy cane. 

“Love you, Mi,” Dean hummed. 

Michael smiled. “Love you too. Did you enjoy that?” 

Dean nodded and closed his eyes as Michael stepped into the tub. “Yeah.” 

“Don’t fall asleep now,” Michael chucked as he settled them into the water, Dean purring. 

“I won’t,” Dean hummed. “I’m just going to relax with my boyfriend.” 

Michael smiled and kissed Dean’s temple. “Sounds good, baby.” 

They sat in the tub for a while, Michael eventually grabbing a loofah and washing Dean down, which made Dean wiggle like an excitable puppy.

They were just content to hold each other and bask in the Christmas like smells, when Dean started giggling. 

“We’re never looking at candy canes the same way again, are we?” 

“No,” Michael chuckled, kissing Dean’s hair. “Probably not.” 

“I wonder what other holiday things we can destroy by making kinky,” Dean hummed. 

Michael laughed. Dean’s mind was definitely working on their next sexy playtime using holiday items, and he couldn’t find it within him to stop him. Nor would he. 

Why not? He’ll try anything once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
